Because of the generally insufficient availability of many natural fragrance components, the need to adapt to changing fashions in taste, and the constantly increasing demand for novel fragrances which, on their own or in the form of compositions, constitute valuable perfumes with interesting scents, there is also a need for novel compounds with valuable fragrance qualities. Novel fragrances that are sought after in particular are compounds which, over and above their olfactory properties, have additional positive secondary properties, for example higher stability, higher strength, better lingering power, etc.